If I Could Fly Away
by Captain Riley
Summary: He had so many women, but none of them could compare to her. She wasn't even the prettiest one among them, but there was just something about her that would cause the crude man to do just about anything for her, even without her asking. Just what had gotten into Doflamingo that made him fall for such an ordinary girl? /Doflamingo x OC/
1. Little Birdy

**Author's Note: **New Doflamingo story everyone! Yes, yes I know what you're all thinking, but hey who doesn't want to read about this sexy War Lord? Anyways, this is going to be a bit more "violent" type of story and that's the reason behind the rating. Also, yes, there will be a few hot and down right dirty chapters, but mainly it is rated for the "violent" parts in the story. Anyways, please enjoy and don't forget to review! Thank You!

* * *

The moon light shone onto the bed through the open balcony window flooding the room with a small amount of light. Upon the bed was a young woman who had been changed there against her will as she had tried to escape the grasp of her owner. Her dull eyes looked out through the silk curtains that draped around the bed and her chapped lips parted as she slowly gasped for air. She had known that one of her ribs had been broken from her small and fragile body being tossed up against the wall before it was beaten repeatedly by her capture. She wanted to cry, but her tears had long since dried and her hope of ever leaving this place was slowly dwindling. The thin piece of cloth that protected her naked body was splashed here and there with droplets of blood, some her own and some her capture's.

She inhaled another breath and felt her ribs dwindle underneath the screaming pressure of the crisp night air. She tried to move her arms, but they were locked and bound to the bed with Sea Stone to keep her from trying once more to run away. The peaceful night air was suddenly filled with screams and gunfire from down below at the entrance of the building. She just laid there and took in the sounds of the death of the personnel that worked within the rich estate.

Closing her eyes briefly she felt the wind slowly pick up before stopping again before she opened her eyes and took notice that the moon was now being covered with a the outline of a figure that she knew all too well. The drapes moved back to show the tall man fully as he dipped down to take a closer look at her.

"What has he done to you, my little birdy?" His deep voice questioned as he ran a hand softly over her figure. She closed her eyes, a soft mew of pain fell from her lips causing him to jerk his hand back slightly as he knew he had caused her harm. He growled, his covered eyes landing on the pestering chains that bound her body to the bed. She looked up at him, feeling more helpless now than ever before as she knew she had caused him a great deal of trouble. It was her own fault that she had gotten caught and now not only was she paying for it, but he was as well for having to come to her rescue. He leaned down once again and placed a hand softly on her cheek, his thumb running over her dry lips once and allowing the feeling to anger him even more.

"He will most certainly pay, business partner or not." He growled, displeased with this whole situation. She continued to lay there, her body unmoving as she remembered how she came to be like this as she was helpless. She had been sent undercover to work here for a new _master _and it was to retrieve information about a certain someone. Well, she had ended up getting caught while browsing through some documents and ended up being found out as an informant for the one and only; Don Quixote Doflamingo.

"I am sorry, Doflamingo." She whispered, her voice cracking from the pain of her ribs. The man looked down at her from the call of his name and lowered his body to her with an expression that would never match any other. Sliding his lips briefly over hers he silenced her pain with the pleasure that built up in her body from his loving action. He pulled away and ran his hand slowly through her hair, his finger rubbing her head as they moved along.

"Do not fret about it anymore. You're coming back home tonight where it is safe. Rest now little birdy, the crew will be here with the keys to your release shortly." Dofalmingo stated, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and staying with her to keep her company. Had he known what the man would do to her if he had ever found out about her being an informant for him, Doflamingo would have sent a different spy to this estate instead of the woman who laid chained beside him. Also, had he found out soon about what had happened, he would have gotten here day ago and would have already punished the man for his crimes. But now, Doflamingo would take every droplet of pleasure he could get from torturing the man one-thousand times worse than what he had done to Doflamingo's little birdy.


	2. Fairy Tales

It was any other normal day for her. She was just an ordinary girl who had grown up in Dressrosa. She had a family and friends, people who really cared deeply for her. But, all of that was about to change because on this certain day everything was going to change. The King of Dressrosa had been watching this young woman for a while now. Well, not him in particularity, he had sent out Baby 5 to watch her and she reported back to him. But, this young ordinary woman had peeked his interest in a way that nobody, not even his crew, could understand.

_"She seems very interested in reading about fairy tails."_ This information had peeked his interest extremely and gave Doflamingo, King of Dressrosa and one of the Seven War Lords of the Sea, an idea. He chuckled before giving Baby 5 his orders and having her disappear from the room to partake in his orders. It was true, the young woman was very interested in reading about princesses and slaying dragons by the knight in shinning armor.

That day, the young woman was walking along the street of town and headed for the city plaza. There, she took a seat on the edge of the large and wondrous fountain and popped open her book to the page she was currently reading.

"Oh, I just love that book!" She blinked, pulling her eyes from the page she saw another woman who had appeared from the crowds of people that passed by her. She smiled, lowering the book down onto her lap and turning her attention to the woman.

"Really?" She asked, causing Baby 5 to smile and nod her head. Baby 5 then proceeded to pull forth a book from her bag and hand it to the young woman.

"Here, if you like that book then you should enjoy this one as well." The young woman looked down at the green velvet color and golden writing. She hesitantly took the book and ran her fingers over the cover, wondering what type of story this book might hold.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Baby 5 smiled, nodding her head.

"Think of it as a _"gift"_ from a certain _someone_ to yourself." The young woman raised a brow. A certain someone? And just who was this someone? As if reading her mind Baby 5 smiled again and bowed slightly.

"Just open to the front cover." Before the young woman could ask any further, Baby 5 wandered back off into the crowd of people and disappeared into the moving river of bodies. She sat there for a second before looking down at the book and running her fingers back over the title of the book. Slowly opening the book a piece of paper fell from inside the cover and onto the ground. She raised a brow as she leaned over and picked up the paper.

She looked it over as it seemed to be blank. She frowned, but then the paper started to wiggle at the tip. She was confused for the wind was not blowing and there was no explanation as to why this paper's corner would be moving. Looking down to the inside of the book she only became more confused as to what was written on the page.

"If you wish for an adventure, follow me." She understood now. This piece of paper was some sort of compose to something or someone. She felt her heart rate increase as excitement filled her body.

Where would this paper lead her, and should she really follow it? What if it was some type of trick that could get her into trouble? Placing her books back into her bag she stood up from the fountain and turned toward the direction of the wiggling paper and slowly started to walk in that direction.


	3. Questions

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry about not updating for a while, but I've been busy. Here is the next chapter so please enjoy! Thanks again and don't forget to review!

* * *

The paper lead the woman to the castle of Dressrosa, making her feel as if this was some time of joke now. She wondered, was the paper perhaps telling her to go in the wrong direction, or was it really leading her into the castle? Looking around at the overly tall stone walls that protected the palace, she just continued to look among the many decorative windows that were all among the large building.

_I've come this far,_ she thought, _I may as well continue on. _So, she decided to circle around the building until she found an alternate route inside the palace. Finding a small hole, just big enough for a small child to fit inside, the woman debated on if she would be able to fit herself inside. True, she was a very small and petite woman, but even this would have been a challenge for her. Tucking the wiggling paper into her bra, she knelled down onto all fours, before proceeding to her stomach, and crawling inside the very cramped and constricting hole.

She felt her arms scratch against the stone of the wall, her elbows screaming out in burning pain as she tried to push herself through the hole. Luckily, she had just barely managed to make it through to the other side of the wall. When she stood up to dust off her dress, she realized that there was no way she could dust off the spots she had gotten while crawling through the whole, it was muddy dirt and there was no way a simple wave of the hand would take it off. She sighed, this was just wonderful, her mother would kill her later for doing this to her dress.

Returning to the world around her, she noticed that she was in a garden that held pink roses and many tall shrubs. Her breath was nearly taken away when she noticed just how beautiful the scene was around herself. She never knew that the King of Dressrosa would have a garden like this because she never figured him as a man who would care to have something as wondrous as this place here. Knowing now that it would be bad to be spotted, she removed the paper from out of her bra and continued to walk through the garden as the paper started to wiggle and pull harder than before.

_I wonder if this means that I'm getting closer to the person this piece of paper belongs to... _As she moved about the mystical palace, she stopped and suddenly found herself being pulled back behind a brush. She panicked and started to kick and scream only for the hand that was covering her mouth to be pushed harder against her lips.

"Shh! Do you want to get caught out here by one of the guards? Because you should know it won't be pretty if they catch you out here!" She stopped her struggle and turned when she thought she knew the voice that whispered in her ear. Turning, she noticed it was that same black haired woman that she had met by the fountain, the woman who had given her the book that had the paper inside. Pulling her head away, she looked back at Baby 5 and opened her mouth to ask a few questions, only to be silenced by Baby 5.

"I didn't even think you would manage to get into the castle walls, let alone all the way into the garden. How did you manage to get inside?" The woman blinked, did she seriously plan all of this?

"There was a hole just big enough for me to squeeze through over by that wall." Baby 5's eyes widened slightly, she knew that hole was barely big enough for a child to slip through so how in the world did this woman manage to fit through there without getting stuck?

"Never mind, the important thing is that you made it inside." The woman gave a dumbfounded look toward Baby 5 questioning as to why it was so important that she had made it inside the first place.

"Wait, why did you give me this piece of paper in the first place? And just who are you, do you work for the King of Dressrosa?" Baby 5 was now at a loss for words, she didn't expect this woman to ask her so many questions or to catch onto the game so quickly. True, she was just a normal every day city girl, but unless you actually had a sit down conversation with her, you would have never known that she was this smart.

"Well, yes I do work for the Young Master. And as far as the paper goes, well, I can't tell you anything else."

"Why not?" The woman somewhat barked, a little peeved that Baby 5 couldn't give her anymore information than that.

"Because, I don't know why I was suppose to give you that paper. You'll have to ask the Young Master if you wish to know more about why you were asked to come here." The woman frowned, upset that Baby 5 didn't know all the answers to her questions; she hated not knowing things or only knowing half of the answers. The woman looked away from Baby 5 and debated on if she should just drop everything and crawl back through that hole and just go home and act like this never happened.

"I can tell that you're second guessing yourself," Baby 5 told her, hoping that she would listen even though she no longer was looking directly at her. "But, if you turn back now you will never know why you were asked to come here." She listened to Baby 5 and she knew that she was right. She could turn back now and go home and continue to live on an ordinary life right now, or she could continue on and try to find out just exactly what this _Young Master_ wanted from her. Baby 5 waited, hoping that what she had said would keep the girl willing to want to adventure onward into the castle and figure out just why she was there; it seemed that luck was on Baby 5's side today.

Standing up from sitting with Baby 5, the woman looked down at Baby 5 and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's go see your _Young Master_ then." Baby 5 smiled, the plan had worked even though she could have sworn the girl would have turned tail and went back home after she wasn't able to answer some of her questions. But now, it seems that Baby 5 would indeed assist the girl the rest of the way inside of the castle to meet with the man who was so overly fascinated by this simple, adventurous girl; Doflamingo.


End file.
